


Tequila Sunrise

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard, Maria and Edward get high, Steve is not amused, and everybody yells at everybody. Except Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howard's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, um, I don't speak Italian, so I used Google translate. Once I get the proper Italian, I'll swap it out. Actually, if you know the proper Italian, let me know. God why do I always make things harder for myself? 
> 
> Also, this story alternates POV.

Howard flipped through the contracts Obi brought him that morning, the words blurring together into a clump of legalese. He groaned, set them aside, and leaned back in his chair. His eyes burned with exhaustion, so he closed them, and didn't open them again until he heard the door squeak open. 

Eddie walked over, set a Tupperware container on his desk, and frowned. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"What the hell happened to yours?" he shot back.

"Really? That's your comeback?" Eddie rolled his eyes. "Are we ten now?"

Howard let out a quiet huff. "It's nothing. A lab accident gone wrong."

"Huh. Tony told me you got beat up by your boyfriend's bestie." Eddie held up his hands. "His words, not mine." 

He groaned and covered his face. Of course Tony told Eddie the truth. Tony was a traitor and a cruel, heartless young man.

"Do you want me to kick this guy's ass, Howie? Because I will. No one hurts my baby brother."

Howard dropped his hands to the desk and gave him a 'don't fuck with me' look, which Eddie ignored. "So how are your friends?"

"Good, they're good. I dropped by to visit Mom this morning. She sends her love and recriminations." Eddie rested his hands on the Tupperware. "I bring peanut butter oatmeal cookies."

"From Inga?" Howard straightened in his seat. He hated visiting his mother, but it was almost worth it for the desserts the pastry chef managed to pull together. He made a gimme gesture with his hands.

Eddie gave him the Tupperware, then pinched his cheek. "She said you're too skinny and you should really find yourself a nice, young man and settle down, Howie." He grinned. "I told her that you were working on it." 

Howard pulled out a cookie and took a bite. He chewed slowly, frowning. "She changed the recipe."

"Don't like it?"

He shrugged. "I like the old recipe better. This is good though." He crammed the whole cookie in his mouth.

"Slowly. You'll choke."

"Please," he said around the cookie in his mouth. "I've managed to cram a whole—"

"I don't need to know!" Eddie pressed his hand over Howard's mouth. "I'm very glad you're out and proud, but there are some things I don't want to know." 

Howard shoved Eddie's hand away and gave him an incredulous look. "Hamburger. I've managed to cram a whole *hamburger* into my mouth, you pervert." 

"Oh." 

"Although I have had some pretty big dicks in my mouth." He laughed and dodged the slap on the head Eddie was trying to give him. 

Eddie shook his head. "You're such an asshole."

"It's a family trait." Howard tried to grab another cookie, but Eddie closed the container.

"I'm not sure I want you to have any more of my cookies now." Eddie picked up the container and held it behind his back. 

"Hey, no fair!" Howard got to his feet and lunged at Eddie, who managed to dance away just in time. He narrowed his eyes and rushed Eddie; soon they were grappling for the Tupperware container, laughing. He'd almost managed to get it away from Eddie when the door opened again and Maria came into the room.

She stopped, looked them both up and down, and shook her head. "Do I want to know?"

"No," Howard said, running his hands through his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She looked at Eddie and they exchanged glares: Howard tried not to roll his eyes. "Hello, Eddie. I'd say it was nice to see you, but that would be a lie."

"Maria, I'm glad you're trying to be more honest." Eddie gave her a fake smile. "You know what they say, better late than never." 

"So what are you doing here, anyway? One of your 'projects' run out of money?" She made an air quote gesture.

"Uh huh." Eddie crossed his arms over his chest, container of cookies still clutched in one hand. "And how much money are *you* looking to borrow today."

"That's none of your damn business!"

"Guys, stop it," he said and rubbed his eyes; he was feeling weird all of a sudden.

"Oh, it is my business." Eddie sneered at her. "It's always my business when someone's trying to take advantage of my little brother." 

Maria laughed harshly. "Oh, like you're one to talk! At least I pay back what I borrow from him. At least *I* use his money for legitimate purposes."

"Looking to get another boob job?"

"Fuck you! I think the high schools are letting out soon, shouldn't you be in some corner somewhere?"

"You conniving little bitch—" Eddie took a step towards her and Howard realized it was time to stop this.

"Enough!" He stepped between them. "Eddie, she is the mother of my son, you show her some respect! And Maria, you are in my house and Eddie is my brother. You be nice. Now what can I do for you?"

"I need to borrow some money," she said, after taking a few deep breaths.

"Sure, let me get my checkbook." He snatched the container out of Eddie's hands and gave it to her. "Have a cookie. Inga made them." 

"Oh!" Maria opened the container and they each helped themselves to a couple of cookies. "Peanut butter oatmeal. My favorite!"

Eddie smirked at her and for some reason, Howard felt uneasy. 

***** 

"You motherfucker," Maria said fifteen minutes later as she sprawled on one the chairs. "Those were special cookies, weren't they? I ought to kick your fucking ass!"

Howard covered his mouth and giggled hysterically. He wanted to stop, he really, really did, but whenever he tried, he just giggled harder.

"Hey, you two are the ones who finished the whole damn container." Eddie rummaged through Howard's bar. "Don't worry, Tony's not home and probably won't be until late. He told me that he was hanging out with Steve and a couple of mutual friends of theirs. Ah ha!" He held up a bottle of booze. "Who wants tequila?"

"Tequila!" Howard raised both hands in the air in triumph and promptly fell out of the chair he was sitting in.

Maria laughed, hard, and after the moment of startlement passed, so did Howard.


	2. Steve's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve does a lot of yelling. In a respectful way. Sort of.

"So that was a good double date, right?" Tony asked after they'd dropped off Annie and Bucky.

"It wasn't a double date, Tony. Stop calling it that." Steve thwacked Tony upside the head. "And yes, it was a good get together. I'm glad that Annie and Bucky got along. I just wish…"

"You just wish Bucky didn't want to punch Dad's face in. " Tony grinned. "He doesn't exactly make a good first impression. Or second. Or third and fourth and—Ow!" This time Steve punched him on the arm. "I'm driving!" 

"You're not helping."

"What do you want me to do, Steve? Wave my magic wand?" Tony waved his hand in the air. "There's nothing I can do that will make my dad less of an asshole."

"Never mind. I don't even know why I bothered asking you about this." Steve crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. The good feeling he'd had all night had quickly dissipated. 

"Look, just give it some time, okay? Let Bucky wrap his head around it a bit more, give him a chance to see that Dad's in it for the long haul." 

"You think he's in it for the long haul?" Steve closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the window.

"I don't know. I guess. I try not to think about it too much, honestly." Tony cleared his throat. "Are you in it for the long haul? Because if you're not, if you've changed your mind, you should tell him."

Steve lifted his head and looked over at Tony, astonished. "Are you being protective of your dad?"

Tony blushed and gripped the steering wheel. "He was pretty screwed up when you broke it off with him. It was scary. I don't want him to go through that again."

"I love him, Tony. And I don't ever want to hurt him," he said softly.

"Okay. Okay, well, enough talk about *feelings*." Tony made a face and turned on the radio.

***** 

When they got back home, Mr. Jarvis was waiting for them in the garage, looking very unhappy. Steve hurried over to him, alarmed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Mr. Jarvis cleared his throat. "Mr. Stark, his brother, and Mrs. Stark are indisposed and need help upstairs."

"Mom's here?" Tony asked. "Wait. Indisposed?" 

Steve let out a deep sigh. "Where are they?"

"In the den, sir." Mr. Jarvis cleared his throat. "I prepared the green room for Mrs. Stark." 

"We got it, Mr. Jarvis. Thanks." Steve exchanged a look with Tony and headed to the den.

"You don't think they're high again, do you?" Tony asked gleefully.

"I hope not." Howard had promised, but Steve didn't trust that Howard could keep his promise with Eddie involved. "I guess we'll find out." Steve wasn't sure what he was expecting to find when he entered the den, but this certainly wasn't it. The three of them were sprawled on the floor, empty bottles littering the floor, a radio playing in the background. Mr. Stark looked like he was asleep, but Mrs. Stark was watching Howard who was singing softly with the radio. 

Tony sniffed the air. "I don't smell weed."

"Me, either." They walked over to the adults. 

"Tony." Mrs. Stark smiled and held out her arms. "There you are, baby. We were just talking about you."

"Hi, Mom." Tony knelt next to her and gave her a hug. "You all right? Jarvis said that the three of you were indisposed."

"Your uncle, the jackass, gave us special cookies and some tequila. I'm fine, but your dad had more than his fair share of both." She smiled at Howard fondly and he giggled. 

"I'm fine, too," he said. "But I think Eddie's out for the count." 

Steve bit back what he wanted to say about Mr. Stark and instead knelt next to Howard. "You okay?"

Howard gave him a lazy grin. "I'm better now that you're here." 

His face warmed and he ducked his head. "That's nice of you to say, sir." 

"Mmm." Howard hummed softly under his breath and rested his hand on Steve's knee. "I feel like singing. Do you feel like singing? Maria, turn up the music, baby!" Then Howard rolled away and jumped to his feet.

Mrs. Stark laughed. "Oh, you boys are in for a treat. Howard's dignity goes out the window when he drinks tequila." She reached over and turned up the music.

Howard gasped. "I love this song!" Before Steve could suggest that maybe they should all go to bed, Howard twirled on his right heel and started singing Karma Chameleon. He had a nice voice, but Steve didn't think that'd be much consolation later, when he remembered this.

"Tony, put the cell phone away," Steve said.

Tony gave a little huff and shoved the cell back in his pocket. "You're no fun!" 

Steve would have answered, but Howard pulled him up by his arm and started to sing to him. "Didn't hear your wicked words everyday. And you used to be so sweet, I heard you say, that my love was an addiction. When we cling our love is strong. When you go you're gone forever. You string along, you string along."

"Wow," Tony said. "You really didn't know he was gay, Mom. Really?"

"Shut up, Tony," she replied.

He waited until the song finished, then he cleared his throat. "I think maybe it's time for everyone to go to bed." 

Howard's smile turned filthy and Steve's jeans seemed a little bit tighter than before. "Oh, I think that's a great idea. You gonna help me to my room?"

"Leave the boy alone, Howard. He doesn't need you sexually harassing him."

"Do you want me to leave you alone, Steve?" Howard hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Steve's jeans and tugged. "Do you want me to stop sexually harassing you?"

He had to swallow several times before he could actually speak. "I think that you're drunk and high."

"What's your point?" Howard took a step back and sank to his knees. Then he looked up at Steve and said, in a language that sounded like Spanish or maybe Italian, " Questo non cambia il fatto che voglio portarti nella mia stanza, spogliarti nudo, e leccare si apre. (1)" 

"Howard," Mrs. Stark said, sounding scandalized. "Stop it!"

Tony just made a strangled sound and covered his ears.

"What's he saying?" Steve desperately wanted to know. Whatever it was, it sounded really, really dirty. 

"Voglio farti gemere, il mio amore. Voglio fare vi prego di essere scopata. Voglio che piangere per il mio cazzo. (2)" Howard reached up and curved his hands around Steve's hips.

"I mean it, Howard." Mrs. Stark really sounded angry. "You have no right to talk to him like that."

"I'm allowed to talk to my boyfriend however I like." Howard smiled up at Steve. "Isn't that right, babe?" 

"Yeah," Steve said, breathlessly.

"Boyfriend? What do you mean *boyfriend*? Tony, stop tugging on me! Let me go."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Mom, when everyone is sober. Seriously, if you yell at Dad now he won't remember any of it. And tomorrow he'll have the worst hangover. Your yelling will hurt."

"Fine! Fine, stop tugging on me. I can get up to my room on my own."

Steve ran his fingers through Howard's hair. "She's gonna ream you a new one tomorrow."

"Don't care." Howard pulled up Steve's t-shirt and kissed his stomach.

"You will tomorrow." He helped Howard to his feet. "Let's go to bed."

Howard kissed his mouth. "You gonna be mad at me tomorrow?"

"No." He took Howard's hand. "Now c'mon, bedtime."

***** 

Tequila made Howard handsy. Steve managed to pull off Howard's shoes and socks without incident, but as soon as he started on Howard's shirt, that was it. "Come on, Howard, stop." He tried to wiggle away from Howard's wandering hands. "We need to go to bed."

"That's what I'm trying to do," Howard said, slipping his hands under Steve's shirt and kissing Steve's neck. "I missed you today. I always miss you when you're not here."

Steve yelped when Howard pinched his nipple and he wanted to give in. He really, really did. After all, Howard had given him permission to have sex in situations like these. It just made him a little uncomfortable, that's all. 

"God, I want you to fuck me." Howard sucked on Steve's neck, hard enough that there'd be a bruise. "Just hold me down and tease me until I beg you to do it. Make me a slut for your cock, Steve. Use your tongue. I fucking *loved it* when you used your tongue."

Oh, he shouldn't. Steve knew he shouldn't. He gave Howard a bruising kiss. "Yeah? You like it when tongue-fuck you, Howard? You like being a dirty, moaning little slut for me?" He ran his hands down Howard's back, then gave Howard's ass a squeeze.

"Yeah. Please." Howard moaned and writhed against Steve. 

"Ye—No." He gently pushed Howard away. "I want to, I really do. But you're drunk and high and I know you gave me permission, but I don't feel comfortable doing this. I'm sorry, Howard. I'm so sorry."

Howard groaned and flopped back on the bed. "My balls are gonna fall off."

"Babe—" Steve took a step closer, but Howard turned away and buried his face in the pillows. "I'm gonna get you some water."

Howard grumbled and waved him away.

***** 

Steve woke up early the next morning, gritty-eyed and exhausted. He'd had to help Howard to the bathroom several times that night and had to fend off roaming hands. He climbed out of bed with a groan, washed up a bit, then headed downstairs for breakfast. 

"Good morning, sir," Mr. Jarvis said. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Just a bowl of cereal for me this morning, Mr. Jarvis." He sat at the breakfast bar and let Mr. Jarvis pour him some Frosted Flakes. "I'm going to take Howard some aspirin and coffee after breakfast. Could you make sure that Mrs. Stark is taken care of, please?"

"Of course, sir." Jarvis poured Steve some juice. "And what of Stark the elder?"

"Is he still in the den?" When Mr. Jarvis nodded, Steve took a second to think about it. "The den needs to be aired out. Open the windows and let some light in. Be sure to make as much noise as you can."

Mr. Jarvis's lips twitched. "As you wish, sir."

***** 

Steve set the coffee, bottled water, and aspirin on the nightstand, then sat on the bed and rubbed Howard's back. "Come on, babe, wake up. I've got coffee for you. And something for your headache."

Howard moaned softly, hands clenching the pillow.

"I know," Steve said, trying to keep his voice low and soothing. "But you don't need to be awake very long. Open those beautiful eyes for me. Please, Howard." He pressed a kiss to Howard's temple, then to the yellowish bruise that was still on Howard's jaw. "I know you want coffee."

Howard took a deep, shuddering breath and opened his eyes. 

"Hi." Steve kissed Howard's mouth, then wrinkled his nose. "You need to brush your teeth."

"Time?" Howard asked, voice rough.

"Nine-thirty." Howard tried to bury his head under the pillows but Steve stopped him. "No, not until you have some aspirin and water first." Steve helped him sit up and handed him the water and aspirin. "All of it, then I'll give you coffee."

Howard gave him a half-hearted glare, but finished the water.

"There." Steve gave the cup of coffee and a reassuring smile. "Tequila makes you kinda silly. And horny." 

Howard drained half the cup before he responded. "So I've heard. Am I good?"

"I don't know." Steve dug his toes into the plush carpet and looked away. "I know you said it was okay, but it didn't feel right to me. When we make love, I want you to remember it the next morning." He glanced at Howard, who was smiling. "What?"

"I love you." Howard reached over and stroked Steve's jaw. "I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"Promise? Oh. You knew the cookies were special?" Steve tried not to let his disappointment color his words.

"No, but that doesn't change the fact that I got high. You're not too mad, are you?"

"Howard, I'm not mad at you at all." Steve nuzzled his hand. "It doesn't count as breaking a promise if you didn't know they were special cookies."

"You're mad at Eddie," Howard said, letting his hand drop from Steve's face.

Steve bit his lip and really thought about his next words. "Yes, I am. And I'd let it go if you were the only he did it to. But he didn't, Howard. He drugged Mrs. Stark, too. She could have been hurt. She could have… He did it without her permission and that was wrong. She didn't deserve that."

Howard stared grimly into his coffee cup.

"Babe?"

"I know." Howard sighed. "I'll talk to him." 

"Okay." Steve kissed him on the forehead. "Finish your coffee and get a couple more hours of sleep. I'll wake you for lunch." 

Howard nodded, his eyes never leaving the cup in his hand. 

***** 

Steve thought he'd been doing a pretty good job of keeping his anger in check. But this was too much for him. He'd had enough of this… this bullshit! He stormed into the den, saw that Mr. Stark was still sprawled out on the floor, and slammed the door.

Mr. Stark jerked up into a sitting position and let out a groan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you? I apologize," he said, a little louder than he might have normally. 

"What's your fucking problem?" Mr. Stark rubbed his eyes.

"What's my problem?" Steve clenched his hands into fists. "My problem is you drugged my boyfriend, you asshole!"

"Your boyfriend?" Mr. Stark laughed harshly. "Your *boyfriend" is my brother and if he's got a problem with my actions, he can tell me himself. I don't need his little piece of ass lecturing me."

He was not going to punch Mr. Stark in the face. He wasn't. "That's the thing, though, isn't it? He won't tell you. Like you said, you're his brother and he loves you. He—and God knows I don't know why—he idolizes you. So no, he's not going to say anything to you. But that's okay, because I will. I'll protect him from assholes like you."

"And how are you gonna do that, jailbait?"

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you." Steve smiled; he didn't have a plan, but Mr. Stark didn't need to know that. "Don't want you trying to make contingency plans. But I promise you, Mr. Stark, if you hurt Howard again, I'll make you pay." Steve caught Mr. Stark's eyes and they stared at each other. He took great satisfaction out of it when Mr. Stark looked away first. "I'm glad we had this talk, Mr. Stark. I'll have someone wake you when lunch is ready." With that, Steve turned on the balls of his feet and walked out.


	3. Howard's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard has some difficult conversations.

Howard didn't make it to lunch, but Jarvis made him a BLT with the leftover bacon from Tony's breakfast. "Where are the boys?" he asked.

"I believe they're upstairs playing video games, sir." Jarvis poured him some sparking water and gave him a few aspirin.

"Good." He took the aspirin. "The others?"

"Still in their respective rooms." Jarvis wiped down the counters. "Shall I make a light dinner, sir?"

"Whatever you feel is best, Jarvis." Howard rubbed his temples and considered going back upstairs and sleeping a bit longer. He really was getting too old for this shit. He'd just finished his sandwich when Maria stumbled into the kitchen, looking as rough as he felt.

She leaned up against the breakfast bar and stared at him.

"Why don't you start with last night first, since it's more immediate," he said. He wished he hadn’t remembered his confession to her about Steve, but tequila was a harsh mistress.

"Okay." Maria took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I tolerate Eddie when he comes around, because I know how much you love him and I know how much he loves you. I know that he'd do anything for you. You need that. But what he did last night… it could have been Tony!"

"He would never have done that to Tony!"

"I don't know that, Howard! I don't trust him enough to know that." Maria ran her fingers through her hair. "Regardless, having that shit around is just an tragedy waiting to happen. Tony is already bombarded with alcohol and drugs—and don't fucking tell me that he isn't, I remember college—he doesn’t need it when he's at home, too."

"You're right," he said softly.

Maria blinked at him in surprise. "Right. You're damn right, I'm right."

"I'll talk to him later." Howard cleared his throat. "And I think we should talk to Tony."

"You do?" She tilted her head and stared at him like she was trying to figure something out. "Why do you?"

"We both have had bad experiences with drugs. I thought if Tony knew the bad side of it, it might help." He rubbed his thumb through a smear of mayo on his plate. "Steve has been trying to get me to talk to Tony about it for awhile." 

"And on to subject number two." 

"I know," he said, trying to head off her rant. "He's Tony's best friend and he's seventeen. I know, Maria."

"Then why? Howard, he's a kid!" She gestured expansively. "You're fucking a kid!" 

"I love him."

"You love—" Maria stilled and Howard could swear that he saw her making all the connections. "His birthday is in July. And you haven't been in the tabloids for a while. How long have you two been together? How long have you been fucking Steve?"

"None of your business," Steve said from the doorway; they both looked at him. Howard didn't know how long he'd been standing there, listening.

"I think it is my business. It's my job to protect Tony—"

"He knows." Steve walked over and touched Howard's shoulder. "Tony knows we're together and he's okay with it."

"And what about your mom, Steve?" Maria asked.

"She knows, too. She's not happy, but she knows that I love Howard." Steve swallowed hard. "I love him and he loves me and that's all you need to know. That's all anyone needs to know. Right?" He looked at Howard.

"Right." He smiled at Steve.

"Wrong." Maria straightened. "This is… This is so wrong I don't even know where to start. You're fucking a kid, Howard. God, you've done some shitty things in your life, but this, this is—"

Howard opened his mouth to defend himself, but Steve got between them. "No," Steve said. "No, you don't get to say that to him. No one gets to say that to him. I'm so fucking tired of people treating him like shit. I know you're trying to protect me, but I don't need it. He didn't take advantage of me, Mrs. Stark. God, I wish people would mind their own goddamn business!" And with that, Steve stormed out of the kitchen. They both stared at Steve in shock as he left.

"Well," Maria said and sat down. "He sure told me."

"Yeah. He's got quite the temper." Howard cleared his throat. "I should probably follow him. But, um, stick around. He'll probably want to apologize." She gave him an incredulous look and he shrugged. "He's still Steve."

***** 

Steve was sitting on the bed, staring down at his hands looking like he'd just strangled someone's cat. "Is she mad?"

"No. Just surprised." Howard stopped in front of him and Steve lifted his head.

"I can't believe I yelled at her." Steve worried at his bottom lip. " I should apologize."

He fought back a smile. "Why? She deserved it."

"Yeah, but she's… she's Tony's mom. She's… she's a… a grown up."

"She's a year younger than I am. And, in case you forgot, I'm Tony's dad." This shouldn't amuse him so much, but it really, really did.

Steve let out an exasperated huff. "You know what I mean!"

"I do. I do know what you mean." Howard pushed Steve onto his back and straddled his hips. "That's why it was so hot." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve's mouth.

"Mmm, you taste like bacon." Steve licked his lips.

"It makes me hard when you get like that." He nuzzled along Steve's jaw, nipping at Steve's earlobe. "Make me *ache*."

"Yeah?" Steve was breathing hard. His hands untucked Howard's shirt and slipped underneath. "Does it make you want to do dirty things with me?"

"God, yes," he moaned and rubbed himself against Steve's body. 

"You really wanted my cock last night, Howard." Steve scratched lightly down his back; he couldn't help but moan again. "But I'm feeling kinda impatient today."

"Me, too." He took a deep breath. "That's why I'm gonna let you fuck my mouth and come down my throat." Howard bit Steve's neck, then laved at Steve's nipples through the fabric of his shirt. 

Steve groaned Howard's name, his nails digging into Howard's back. 

Fuck, that was good. That was so fucking good. He bit and sucked and played with Steve's nipples while he worked open Steve's jeans. "God, your cock's fucking dripping wet." His mouth watered at the thought.

"Come on, come on, Howard. Get your mouth on me," Steve panted. "Want your mouth on me."

"Yeah, yeah, I want that. I want that so much." Howard slid down Steve's body until he was on his knees on the floor. He grabbed Steve by the hips and maneuvered Steve until he could get to that lovely cock. He gave it a lick, from root to tip, moaning as the taste flooded his mouth.

"Howard!" Steve grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged. "Please!"

"Please, what?" he asked, lapping at the head of Steve's cock.

"Please suck my cock! Please!" Steve sounded so desperate, so absolutely needy. "Don’t tease me!"

"No, no, I won't tease." He took a deep breath and swallowed Steve down. Steve cried out, hips rising off the bed, hands clenching in Howard's hair. He rode the thrust, then pinned Steve's hips to the bed. He gave himself a moment to enjoy the feeling of being stuffed and gagged before he got down to the business of blowing Steve. He sucked gently at first, bobbing his head up and down, letting the suction do its job. Then he began using his tongue, brushing it up the underside of Steve's cock, pulling off and swirling around the head before taking the whole of it into his mouth. 

Steve loved it the way he always loved it. He cried out and squirmed and tugged at Howard's hair. He begged for more and moaned Howard's name and made those desperate little sounds in the back of his throat.

Howard sucked harder, bobbed faster, and played with Steve's balls. The taste of Steve grew stronger in his mouth. He rubbed his tongue just under the head of Steve's cock and hummed.

Steve cried out, body arching up as he flooded Howard's mouth with come

He continued to suck until Steve was lax and his cock was soft. Then he pulled off, and opened his own trousers. It only took a few strokes before he was curling in on himself, crying out Steve's name. He wiped his sticky hand on the sheets, got to his feet—ignoring the protest of his knees—and fell next to Steve on the bed. "Okay?" he asked.

Steve laughed and draped himself over Howard's chest. "Yeah, that was alright. Of course, now I'm gonna be thinking about that blow job when I apologize to Mrs. Stark" 

"That was my plan," he said and Steve bit his jaw, right on the fading bruise. "Ow!"

"You're a jerk."

"But you love me." He smiled and ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

"Yeah, I love you." Steve bit him again, more gently this time. "Jerk." 

***** 

Howard waited until after dinner to have his talk with Eddie. He suggested they both go down and take a look at the progress he and Tony had made on the Roadster. They poked around a bit, Howard pointing out what they had done, as if it weren't blatantly obvious. 

Suddenly, Eddie laughed. "You're really shitty at this. What do you think's gonna happen, Howie? You think I'm gonna hit you?" 

"I know you wouldn't hit me." Howard sighed and leaned back against car. "What you did was wrong. You know that, don't you?"

"It was harmless."

"No, it wasn't. It wasn't harmless," he said. "You don't know what kind of reaction Maria might have had to that weed. And what if she had left the house?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to let that happen."

"How were you going to stop her?" He shook his head. "But that's not even the issue, Eddie. You drugged Maria without her knowledge. Let me say that again. You drugged someone without her knowledge or express permission! How could you *do* that? God, I know you have more sense than that! I know you do!"

"Howie—"

"No! Don’t fucking *Howie* me!" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am always glad to see you, Eddie. Always. And I let a lot of things slide because I want you to visit more often. But I can't let this slide. I just can't!"

"What are you saying then, Howie? I should stop visiting?" Eddie crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm saying that you gotta leave the drugs at home. Bring your family, make it a vacation."

Eddie was quiet for a few moments, then he said, "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, Howie. Not on purpose."

Howard let out a long sigh. "I know."

"This is who I am."

"No it's not." He shook his head. "Eddie, you're my brother. You're my big brother. That's who you are."

Eddie laughed and rested his hand on the back of Howard's neck. "You're a pain in my ass."

"So are you. I guess some things never change." Eddie laughed again; he smiled. "You have to apologize to Maria."

Eddie snorted. "That kid's really gotten to you, hasn't he?"

"It's the right thing to do," he said.

"Yeah. All right, yeah." Eddie gave his neck an affectionate squeeze.

***** 

When Howard went to go get Eddie for breakfast the next morning, he was gone. Howard sat on the bed and picked up the note that was left of the pillow. _Next time,_ it read. Howard crumpled it in his hand and fought down the urge to scream. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe, slow and even, until the disappointment was manageable enough to ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) That doesn’t change the fact that I want to take you up to my room, strip you naked, and lick you open.  
> (2) I want to make you moan, my love. I want to make you beg to be fucked. I want you crying for my cock.


End file.
